Sony Pictures Animation/Gallery
Image galleries for Sony Pictures Animation. 2006–2011 Sony Pictures Animation 2006 (Print).svg|Print version Sony Pictures Animation Logo (2006).jpg Sony Pictures Animation (the letters lying on the ground).jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-29-23h05m53s27.png|''Open Season'' (2006) Boog & Elliot's Midnight Bun Run (2006).png|''Boog & Eillot's Midnight Bun Run'' (2007) ANuHEk16MlBt4jirN3LuhA61785.jpg|''Surf's Up'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h39m09s119.png|''The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas'' (2007) vlcsnap-2017-06-25-12h55m40s573.png|''Open Season 2'' (2008) Sony Pictures Animation Logo (2006; CWACOM Variant).jpg|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) GW1280H540.jpg|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009, A) vlcsnap-2017-06-25-13h02m57s979.png|''Open Season 3'' (2010) Sony Pictures Animation Logo (2006; The Smurfs Variant).jpg|''The Smurfs'' (2011) The Smurfs (2011).png|''The Smurfs'' (2011, A) vlcsnap-2017-06-23-13h49m15s916.png|''The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol'' (2011) This logo was introduced in its first film Open Season. 2011–2018 Sony Pictures Animation 2011 (Print).svg|Print version Sony Pictures Animation 2011 (3D).svg|3D version Sony Pictures Animation 2011 (Alt).svg|Alternative version Sony Pictures Animation 2011 (Alt) (Print).svg|Alternative print version Sony Pictures Animation Logo (2011).jpg Sony Pictures Animation Logo (2011; Open-Matte).jpg|Open-matte version Sony Pictures Animation Logo (2011; Cinemascope).jpg|Cinemascope version Spa_11.jpg|''Arthur Christmas'' (2011) Hotel Transylvania (2012).png|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) Goodnight, Mr. Foot (2012).png|''Goodnight, Mr. Foot'' (2012) Sony Pictures Animation logo (The Smurfs 2 Variant).png|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-02-03-13h55m34s21.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2017-06-23-13h53m56s829.png|''The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow'' (2013) Steve's_First_Bath_(2013).png|''Steve's First Bath'' (2014) Sony Animaton 2015 New HT2.png|''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) SPAGoosebumps2.png|''Goosebumps'' (2015) and Peter Rabbit (2018) Screen_Shot_2016-05-08_at_14.32.26.png|''Open Season: Scared Silly'' (2016) vlcsnap-2017-06-27-08h57m22s550.png|''Surf's Up 2: WaveMania'' (2017) vlcsnap-2017-06-20-16h42m54s380.png|''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017) SonyAnimationHotelTTheSeries.png|''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' (2017-present) vlcsnap-2017-10-12-18h33m09s887.png|''Puppy!'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-10-12 at 4.59.57 PM.png|''The Emoji Movie'' (2017) vlcsnap-2018-02-02-12h31m23s634.png|''The Star'' (2017) Hotel Transylvania 3 - Summer Vacation (2018) logo sony pictures animation.png|''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' (2018) Sony Pictures Animation Goosebumps 2 Haunted Halloween.png|''Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween'' (2018) This logo was introduced in Arthur Christmas. 2018 (unused) Seen in the trailers for Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. 2018–present Sony Pictures Animation logo (2019).jpg|Original 2019 logo Sony Pictures Animation logo (2019; Cinemascope).jpg|Cinemascope version Sony Pictures Animation logo (2018; Cinemascope).png|''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018) and Carmen Sandiego (2019) Sony Pictures Animation Logo (2019-present).jpg|"Wish Dragon" and "The Emoji Movie 2: Dawn of the Internet" (2020) Sony Pictures Animation Logo (2019-present; Cinemascope).jpg|"Hair Love" (2019), "Cool Girls" (2020) and "Cool Boys" (2021) Sony Pictures Animation Logo (The Angry Birds Movie 2).jpg|''The Angry Birds Movie 2'' and Spider-Gwen (2019) Debuted in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse ''and ''The Emoji Movie 2: Dawn of the Internet. Print logo variations 2006–2011 openseasonsonypicturesanimation.png|''Open Season'' (2006) Screen Shot 2017-09-23 at 4.13.52 PM.png|''Surf's Up'' (2007, A) Screen Shot 2017-09-23 at 4.14.55 PM.png|''Surf's Up'' (2007, B) cloudysonypicturesanimation.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) smurfssonypicturesanimation.png|''The Smurfs'' (2011) arthurchristmassonypicturesanimation.png|''Arthur Christmas'' (2011) piratesbandofmistfissonypicturesanimation.png|''The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists'' (2012) 2011–2018 arthurchristmassonypicturesanimation2.png|''Arthur Christmas'' (2011) piratesbandofmistfissonypicturesanimation2.png|''The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists'' (2012) Hoteltransylvaniasonypicturesanimation.png|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) smurfs2sonypicturesanimation.png|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) cloudy2sonypicturesanimation.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) hoteltransylvania2sonypicturesanimation.png|''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) goosebumpssonypicturesanimation.png|''Goosebumps'' (2015) openseason4sonypicturesanimation.png|''Open Season: Scared Silly'' (2016) SonyAnimation Print.png|''Surf's Up 2: WaveMania'' (2017) SmurfsLostVillaheSonyPicturesAnimation.jpg|''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017) vlcsnap-2017-04-29-19h31m01s832.png|''The Emoji Movie'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-08-01 at 11.35.16 AM.png|''The Star'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-09-23 at 4.11.29 PM.png|''Peter Rabbit'' (2018) SonyAnimationLogoPrintTrailerHotelT3SummerVacation.png|''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' (2018) sony pictures animation orange.png|''Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween'' (2018) SonyAnimationTrailerPrintSpiderMan.png|''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018) 2018-present SonyPicturesAnimationRedTheAngryBirdsMovie2.png|''The Angry Birds Movie 2'' (2019) References Category:Gallery Category:Sony Pictures Animation galleries Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Screenshots of logos